When The Ball Drops
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: New Years for the Gilmores. Sequel to 'A chriatmas you'll never forget' R&R LL


**A/N**: a sequel to 'A Christmas You'll Never Forget'. But if you have read that, you wont be lost, just pretend this is the Season Six New Years episode that we should be having.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

Dragonfly Inn

"Are you coming to our house for New Years Eve?" Emily said unannounced startling Lorelai.

"Mom! w-what are you doing here?"

"Lorelai!" Emily said harshly . "You're supposed to be spending, New Years eve with you family. Whatever plans you have..."

"Exactly, I HAVE plans –" Lorelai started.

"Alter them" Emily finished before starting to walk away.

"MOM!" Lorelai said loudly (surprising both her and Emily) Emily turned round to face her daughter.

"I dont apriciate that condesending tone young lady!" Emily said harsly.

"Mom, firstly stop treating me like I'm 12, and second I am spending New Years with Luke"

"Your Boyfriend instead of your parents and your daughter! Lorelai, How will you feel about this in a couple of months when youre no longer with Luke!" Emily said.

"What do you mean 'No longer with Luke' I am _always_ going to be with Luke!" Lorelai was getting really upset right now.

"What makes you think that Lorelai, your relationships with men are shorter than anyones!" Emily retorted.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, OKAY!" Lorelai yelled before storming into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Emily in her wake.

* * *

Lukes Diner

"okay, I may have done the stupidest thing ever" Lorelai said to Luke who was cleaning the coffee machine.

"what did you do" he said turning from the coffe machine and giving her his full atention.

"I told my mom that we were getting married." She said, cringing at the thought.

"so..." Luke said

"so! I thought you didnt want my parents to know!" Lorelai answered.

"no, y**ou **didnt want your parents to know" he pointed at her.

"oh, right" she said smiling.

"Is it a big deal that they know?

"well... they want me to come to there New years party" she said.

"well, you can go, we dont have to spend New Years together."

"YES WE DOOOOOO, this is our first new years together as a full commited engaged couple and we HAVE to spend it together...I know! I'll ask my mom if you can go,I mean, there wont be many people there, and I'll be there, and Rory will be there, so..."

"Ill go if you wnat me to"

"yes! Ill go and call my Mom"

* * *

The Gilmore Mansion (At the New Years Party)

"Lorelai! your here" Emily said opening the door.

"yes, mom, and look I brought Luke" She said to Emily but she just turned her nose up at him.

Luke and Lorelai wentinto theliving room where theDAR ladies were sitting

"Ladies, this is my fiancee Luke" Lorelai said entering the room.

"Hi" Luke said a little awkwardly.

"Hello" Marita (a DAR lady) said in a flirty voice which made Luke that much more uncomfortable.

"Lorelai why dont you and Luke go and get some food and drink" Emily said giving Luke more dirty looks.

"um... okay mom" Lorelai said grabbing Lukes hand and taking him to the dining room.

"just to let you know, this is going to be a long party" Lorelaiwarned himas they entered the Dining room.

* * *

Back at Lorelai's House (After The Party)

Luke and Lorelai had gotten back at around 11:30, and were currently lying in bed. "Thanks for coming to that party with me Luke"Lorelai said before kissing him.

"Your welcome" he said kissing her back.

"Hey look we got back in time to see the ball drop in Times Square!" Lorelai said excitedly before putting the TV on. "10...9...8... c'mon Luke count with me!" she pestered him until he agreed.

"6...5...4...3..." They counted together.

"2..."Luke said. He was alone in counting now

Lorelai leaned in for the (customary) kiss into the New Year, but whispered something into Lukes ear before.

"I'm Pregnant" her lips had spoken. after breaking the kiss, Luke just stared at her for a few seconds before smiling brightly.

"Happy New Year" He said, giving her a lasting kiss.

A/N: Good, Bad, or Ugly! Reviews forthis story Good luck in the New Year. yes, I have that power. Please Review.


End file.
